There Were Once Three Of Us
by Banshee Queen
Summary: Whilst in Purgatory, Aleera recalls the day a Holy Warrior came to the sleepy Transylvanian village & the events that followed after. Once witnessing the deaths of her 'Sisters', she seeks revenge for them. But after death she is strangely reunited with t
1. We Were A Family

**Author/Banshee Queen: "After first laying my eyes on Dracula's three devilishly gorgeous brides in the movie Van Helsing, I knew it was love at first sight. I mean come on! Breath-taking beauty, eye-popping outfits, saddistic nature, incredible strength, what more could the bad guy want in a woman? Not to mention three!**

**The fact that they are _VAMPIRES_ and _WOMAN _just totally brings new meaning to the saying; _"Woman can do anything."_ Damn straight!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good good friend Maree who just loves to imitate a good Transylvanian accent like me. ;D**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own any of the the Van Helsing characters, none at all. Shame though." **

**

* * *

**

**There Were Once Three Of Us**

**Chapter 1: We Were A Family**

There were once three of us.

Three beautiful brides who had forsaken our mortal lives to be with the one man we all loved…

Count Vlasdilaus Dragulia.

Throughout the world he was known as 'Dracula' or 'Nosferatu' but to us he was 'Our Love', our protector…our world.

We had gladly given our lives to him and pledged to stand by his side for eternity while the world slowly rolled by…

Centuries passed, and still we stood by our Master.

Laid by his side.

Loving him, pleasing him, his every command a task which we followed out with our uttermost loyalty and love.

There was no question of jealous or rivalry between the three of us.

We loved each other like sisters, and clung to one another for support in times of need.

We were happy.

And we were a family.

There were four of us then…

But each of us all held in mind one thing: to love, cherish and honour our Master above all things.

Countless times we had tried to bring our children into the world, and each time we had failed.

But with our sisterly love and support, and the love for our Master, we had kept on.

But then the world changed.

_Our_ world changed…

…forever.

A Holy Warrior from Rome had come to the sleepy country of Transylvania…

_Our_ sleepy country.

With him he had brought a useless companion of some sort; a monk.

Our Master had hissed at the mention of such a Holy Worshipper.

The Warrior was aided by a certain Transylvanian Princess who had just so recently lost her brother to our Master's werewolf;

Princess Anna.

For centuries we had tried to eliminate the Valerious family…

But strangely enough we had not succeeded and had failed in our every attempt.

That fateful day when we had swooped upon the unsuspecting village I had felt a tingle of fear sliver down my back for the first time in my life.

"Stop your teasing Marishka, and finish him!"

Verona's words still ring in my head; we had both cornered the Gypsy Princess while Marishka followed her elder's orders and took care of Van Helsing.

But just as Verona was about to sink her teeth into the last of the Valerious family member, Marishka tumbled through the air, rolling until finally landing crucified, pinned to the wall of a villager's wooden house.

A scream of terror, shock and anguish escaped mine and Verona's throats as we immediately morphed into our winged forms, bursting through the roof of the poor run-down house we thought Princess Anna would draw her last breath in.

"Marishka!"

I wailed, my sorrowful cry echoing among the snow-peaked mountaintops. We soared away in pain…

We had lost our beloved sister.

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Sappy chapter up ahead. You have been warned lol."**


	2. Grieving For A Lost Sister

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Guys, you have been warned, this chapter deals with grief, grief and more grief. You don't like it, go find a tissue box." **

**Disclaimer: "Sadly do not own Van Helsing. Am most miffed."**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Grieving For A Lost Sister**

Our Master awoke that evening in grief, crying out her name as a wave of bats flittered passed him.

Verona and I hung from the ceiling motionless, clutching at the necks of our gowns, tears glistening in our eyes.

Our Master though grief-stricken as he was, comforted us and said he would find another bride.

Our shock barely contained itself, let alone our grief for our dead sister.

Our Master again wanted to try bringing our children to life, but we did not, the sorrow was too near and our time of mourning was not yet over.

We confessed our thoughts on his decision…

In his eyes sprang a metallic fire that burned vividly, a genuine sign he was not at all pleased with us, we had failed him. His canine fangs grew in length as he roared at us inhumanely…a vampires hollow screech.

We recoiled instantly, looking to the nearby pillars for support. Verona vaguely screeched at our Master, voicing both our sorrow while I sat cowering against a pillar.

He softened, extending his right hand, pleading with us. We slowly rose, unsure of his temper.

"Do not fear me, everybody has feared me, not my brides."

We ran to him, both unconsciously mouthing to kiss or bite him if he so permitted it.

Inside our Master was too grieving, as we were. He needed us, needed our comfort, as we kept to our promise the day we pledged to be there for him.

There were three of us…

"Yes yes, we will try again."

I cooed.

And we would.

Again we tried with the 'key of life'…

…And again we failed.

Our children died again as they once had.

Verona and I hovered in the air, wailing harmoniously to the song which all childless mothers sang.

Horror and re-lived grief streaked across our chorus as we reached out into the air, grasping at the vision of our dying children.

No longer could we bear the sight, and flew without a backward glance to the arms of our Master.

We stood on the edge of Castle Frankenstein, singing the chorus of our well-known song. I knew this song would last.

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Ok now that tear-fest is over, on good side another grief-stricken chapter will be up! Yay! Wait a minute...that's not good. Damn. Just kiddin."**


	3. A Second Sister Lost

**Author/Banshee Queen: "I really enjoyed writing up this chapter, mainly because in my eyes I saw Verona as Aleera's mentor, elder, sister, her pillar of strength. Those two in my opinion look as if they have a strong bond. I think that's sweet."**

**Disclaimer: "I feel like I'm repeating myself here."**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Second Sister Lost**

Revenge indeed would be sweet.

Verona and I swooped down upon Van Helsing, knocking him backwards off the carriage, leaving him stranded between the two horse harnesses while the beasts thundered along at a powerful pace.

Anger festered in our hearts, our eyes luminescent with rage and revenge. Our claws were sharp, our fangs were bared, we were ready.

We wanted revenge, revenge for the death of our sister Marishka, revenge for the countless deaths of our beautiful children, revenge for Van Helsing keeping from us the 'key to life' to resurrect our born-dead children, and revenge for in no way being able to dispose of the relentless Gypsy Princess.

The carriage and horses kept along the path, unaware that up ahead the bridge had been taken out.

They sailed through the air…

Horses landing safely…

The carriage detaching and falling down the cliffside.

A gasp escaped our throats as Verona and I soared down towards the falling carriage.

Verona reached the carriage first, her grip like iron stabilizing it. I spun round one of its wheels, realizing I would not have a chance.

"Save him! Save the monster!"

Little did I know they would be my last words to my beloved sister…

I watched from up above as she recoiled and immediately flew upwards from the carriage, a frown crossed my face. The carriage reached the ground…

And exploded into a thousand pieces, stakes and holy water shooting out into all directions…

Verona wailed…

"No……"

Her last desperate cry as I saw in horror her punctured form fall slowly away from me and fade into the fire below, turning to ash.

My sister was gone…

And I suddenly felt a pang of remorse. Had I helped her, she would not have died so.

A feeling of duty sprang into mind. On the outside I was burning with hate, revenge and anger, but on the inside I was dying with grief and woe.

Anna Valerious and that Holy Warrior from Rome would pay…

…they would die.

The Gypsy Princess backed away from Van Helsing, moving behind a tree, anger painted my face. I backhanded the Valerious heir, cackling joyfully as I soared away with her clutched in my talons, a prize to be given to my Master.

I cared not for her feelings of loss, the loss of her brother who had been converted to a werewolf by my Master. I had lost two sisters, Marishka and Verona. Two sisters meant double the revenge.

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Chapter 4 is a bridge to get to chapter 5! Can you see the logic? Lol."**


	4. So Much Trouble

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Ok this chapter is very short andis basically the, quote: 'Deep breath before the plunge' which in truth it is."**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own...what? Sorry, got bored of repeating myself there."**

* * *

**Chapter 4: So Much Trouble**

I landed gracefully on a rooftop, clicking my tongue at Van Helsing and pointing to his direction. He had caused so much trouble for my Master, so much trouble…so now it was our turn.

We invited him to a masquerade ball, my Master wanted a trade. The monster in exchange for the Valerian Princess.

What a fool, he accepted. And in doing so we had gained the monster, we had found him. The key to life! Our beautiful children would live!

But if only my dear sisters Marishka and Verona would have been still alive to see it…

The Master and I flew away against the storm-black clouds, I screeched happily, we had won. And no Van Helsing, Princess Anna nor stupid monk could stop us…

At least that's what I thought…

There were two of us…

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Next chapter is LONG and filled with ON THE EDGE CLIFF HANGER MOMENTS! _(Coughs) _Just press the button ok. It's not that big a deal."**


	5. Revenge Indeed Is Sweet

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Ooooooo I'm so proud of this chapter! This chapter is long and riveting so just sit back and enjoy the ride! Ok well to be honest it's not likeall hell has broken loose and is causing havoc around the world butthis chapter is all about Aleera and herseeking revenge on Anna Valerious for the deaths of her beloved Sisters. Revenge! Revenge! Revenge! Revenge indeed is sweet! Gotta' love her fiery temper."**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own jack shit, or rather, Hugh Jackman. Mmmmmm, Hugh Jackman." _(Drools)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Revenge Indeed Is Sweet**

I awoke with my Master at Castle Dracula. My senses twitched. Something was wrong. My nose picked up a peculiar smell…Anna! The Valerious woman was here!

My fangs grew large as I snarled angrily. No more would she sabotage my Master's plans for our young to live, this time she would die by my hands and _my_ hands only!

I hissed loudly, the idiot monk and Valerian heiress flinching in surprise as they back away from me, hiding behind the antidote's crystallized statue.

Making an evil remark which must've sparked Anna's anger I clutched my face screaming in pain. The Valerian woman had pushed the statue over, the viscous material burning my face.

The jumpy monk made his way through a broken arch of the steel gate, Anna quickly ushering him on.

I pushed her hard against the wall, the sight of my face frightening her as her eyes opened wide. I told her she would not leave without my permission, to which she commanded the monk to run.

"Come here!"

I called out angrily. I yanked her shoulder back against the gate, harder this time, anger growing inside of me.

"And I say you can go when you're dead!"

I growled the last word, flinging her across the room with a flick of my wrist. Drums like the encore of revenge echoed as I rhythmically made my way down the slated stairs. This was my time, my revenge. And I would do it with the uttermost pleasure, biding my time.

The mortal grabbed a torch off a nearby wall and thrusted it in my face. I giggled innocently at the gesture. How pathetic. The flame disappeared as I blew it out. Horror struck Anna's face as she watched me twirl about like a tornado, blowing out the rest of the torches. The room went dark. A remaining torch flickered above the Valerian Princess. The light extinguished as I blew it out as well.

Our eyes locked. I smiled evilly. The lightening flashed. I was gone from her sight.

Over the centuries I had found it had been very easy to surprise most mortals, tonight was no exception. With her back to me every time, I fluttered around her, my laughter echoing in the small room.

I backhanded the Valerian brat. Again she went flying across the room. My grasp held her neck firmly, choking her. I immediately morphed into my winged form, holding her upright. She choked still.

"Be happy in the knowledge that I shall weep over your dead body."

I screeched hollowly, licking her bloodstained temple. I shuddered. The taste of her irony liquid against my tongue made it all the more enticing. My fangs grew large in size, larger than normal as I snarled in anticipation, bringing my mouth closer to her neck…

Only to be knocked away by the Frankenstein monster crashing through a nearby window. I had been caught completely off my guard. Anna and the monster gathered themselves up, but not before I could get a hold of her.

I lunged for the Princess, only to be pulled back by the Frankenstein monster, his hold on my ankle tightening. He then flung me against a wall, I lay there trying to gather what had just happened.

For a fleeting second I saw the Valerian woman leap off the edge of the window. The monster was making its way towards me. I growled rubbing my head, she would not get away so easily.

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Did you like that? I thought it was good and very much enjoyed writing this chapter. Next chapter is a real shocker. Truly it is."**


	6. My Death Was Nigh

**Author/Banshee Queen: "I loved writing this chapter, describing how Aleera saw herself wither. In the movie we visually saw her reaction, but we did not know how she truly felt, so here is my interpretation of that."**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own anything of Van Helsing."**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: My Death Was Nigh**

The Princess flipped in mid-air and grabbed hold of another torn cable. Quite good for a mortal, but not good enough for a vampire with wings.

I bore down upon Anna, making her loose her grip on the cable, sending her bouncing back and forth from among the night-black pillars. She fell again finally landing on a slanted ledge.

My wings folded into the long trailing sleeves which usually hung loose around my arms, Anna backed away from me, both of us saturated with the icy rain coming down in torrents. A look of worry and tiredness splayed across her creamy features. She would receive no pity from me.

"Anna my love, it is your blood that shall keep me beautiful. What do you think of that?"

Suddenly something plunged right through my ribcage…

…Into my heart.

I looked down and saw a flash of silver glint off something imbedded in my chest. My eyes locked with Anna's and in that single moment I knew my death was nigh.

A hollow screech of death foretold escaped my o-shaped mouth. I recoiled scratching vainly at the stake centered in my heart. My skin rippled, bubbled into a gangly green shade, the curse of all vampires' death consuming me whole.

My scream was carried on the night breeze…

…All the way to the halls of Purgatory.

Only one remained…

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Please review! I would never normally ask, but this chapter honestly deserves a review! Next stop...Purgatory."**


	7. Only Time Would Tell

**Author/Banshee Queen: "Now people...this is the what all six chapters have been leading up to and this is the chapter which ties in with the summary. Its quite long, but for a good reason. I don't want to give away anymore of the story so read on and please please review! **

**Disclaimer: "Don't own anything except my story." :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Only Time Would Tell...**

I awoke to find myself lying in a lavish bed with grey coverlets.

Beyond my resting place lay a long silent hall. The wall's a colour of dull grey, rays of pale sunlight shining down through a single window in the middle of the hall.

I rose from the bed gazing about myself, confused as to where I was.

I felt that stake imbedded in my heart. I felt it. I know I did…

I know I had died…

…so why did I remain here still in Purgatory?

Suddenly something to the left caught the corner of my eye. I turned swiftly…

Only to feel my eyes welling up with tears.

With their trailing sleeves of feather-light material and endless folds of the gown, Marishka and Verona emerged from the shadows at the end of the hall, silently gliding towards me. As if in slow motion they ran to me, it felt as if I was reliving a dream.

I _saw_ the ripple of their gowns, saw the creases in their faces as they lit up with a smile, saw every wave of hair fly with the motion of their soft and graceful dance towards me.

We reached each other in the middle, touching each others' faces, clutching each others' arms, laughing and cooing at each other, so overjoyed and yet confused as to how we were all reunited again after death.

"Sisters I do not know- "

Verona cut me off. A look of pain crossed over Marishka's face as she bowed her head.

"Aleera beloved, we know what you are thinking…"

There came a long silence. I waited with baited breath for an answer. The beating of my heart seemed to echo in the silent hall. Verona began again, her face pained.

"We saw. The Master-"

Marishka reached out to Verona's arm, immediately silencing her. She shook her head ruefully then turned away. My heart felt a sharp stab of dread, I knew something was wrong.

Verona gently took me by the shoulders.

"Aleera there is something you must see. Follow us sister."

I was confused. What did she mean?

Marishka led the procession down the hall, her head still bowed. Verona too was silent which was strange. I looked down at my feet, only aware that we had stopped when Verona had softly roused me from my thoughts with a hushed command.

I looked at my surroundings. This room was no different from the others. Its walls were too a dull shade of grey, the only exception being a large basin of water in the middle of the room.

My two sisters' heads were bowed. Verona rose her dark eyes to look at mine.

"You must look into the mirror."

Confusion sparked my mind, but I heeded her words and stepped towards the basin. Marishka said no word, silent as the grave. Verona's chest rose and fell rhythmically, each breath a labour.

I turned my view back to the basin, the water now rippling. At first I saw nothing, then as if in a mirage an image appeared.

Our Master was conversing with Van Helsing at Castle Frankenstein down in the laboratory. Right after my death…

"Some things are better left forgotten."

Van Helsing's remark puzzled me. What did he mean? I turned my head to look in Verona's direction. Her eyes glistened with tears staring back intently into mine. Why?

I swung my gaze back to the basin…

…Just in time to see Van Helsing and my Master morph into their creature forms…

Van Helsing lunged…

…Pinning my Master against the machinery. The werewolf plunged his canine fangs savagely into my Master's neck tearing flesh, black blood the shade of night seeping forth from his neck.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!"

I cried, reaching forward to swipe at the water. Verona ran to me in a desperate attempt to restrain me, nails digging into my arms.

"Do not touch the water Aleera!"

Marishka came to my side, aiding Verona. Her eyes were alight, a fluorescent yellow.

My Master uttered some words in Latin incoherent to the three of us, his corpse rapidly decaying.

I looked at my Sisters, though they tried to be strong for me their own tears ran down their faces.

My gaze returned to the basin, my Master was but a lifeless skeleton. The next vision stained my memory forever.

Our children flew aimlessly, spinning, twirling, exploding before my eyes in thin air, some hitting the surrounding pillars, others drawing their last breaths before they're lifeless bodies hit the ground.

"No no no!"

I screamed, re-living my grief once again, the childless mother song resounding in my head.

The image on the water slowly faded to black. The water lay still.

I buried my face into Verona's shoulder loudly sobbing. I felt Marishka lay her head on my shoulder, bestowing a warm and comforting hug upon me. Verona stroked my wavy curls, murmuring soft reassurances.

We stood there in silence for a time, the last of my sobs echoing down the hall.

"If we're here, then where is our Master?"

A single tear ran down Verona's cheek.

"I know not Aleera, I know not."

Marishka spoke for the second time since before I looked into the basin of water.

"We're in Purgatory Aleera."

A frown pinched my features.

"But how? Why? We were not entirely saints before we decided our fates, but we were not spawn of the devil either once we had began a life of immortality. What does this mean?"

Marishka stood staring out of the window, the soft rays of sunlight raining down upon her glowing skin. _They did not burn her._

"We were…Noseferatu…but we were of human nature before our fall from grace. There was some good in us before we converted Aleera."

She whispered that. _Marishka whispered._ Marishka had never been one to express of show her emotions so easily, and the only other time I'd heard her whisper were the times when she had seen her children die. When she'd seen _our_ beautiful children die. This was her rawest show of emotion yet.

I nodded at the last remark. Another question unanswered urged me to speak.

"If we are here, then where is our Master?"

Marishka turned her gaze at me, then returned to the window. Verona's voice trembled.

"We don't know…"

Marishka's shoulders shook, tears fell down Verona's face. I knew she would answer so and accepted the fact that I would never see my Master again.

I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I remembered the touch of his pale palm against my cheek, the warmth of his body as he clung to mine, the sweet taste of his last kiss on my lips…

I was never to see him again…

But then one last question sparked my mind. My voice wavered, felt as if it were about to crack.

"How,' I paused, trying to gather my voice, 'how long will we remain here for?"

Both my sister's turned to face me. Marishka spoke-again in a whisper. This had hit her hard.

"Who can tell? Only time will…"

Verona sank to her knees burying her face in her hands, openly crying out aloud. Marishka bowed her head, tears silently making their way down her cheeks.

I turned my gaze back to the basin of water. It was still and moved no more.

If we were here, then where was our Master? How long would we stay here for? Only time could tell…

There were three of us…

* * *

**Author/Banshee Queen: "This was my absolute favourite chapter above all the rest, and the most creative one of the lot. I wondered what Aleera would think of where herMaster was & why she had been reunited with her Sisters if she were to find herself in Purgatory. As you can see, the results speak for themselves. **

**So I shall ask you kindly since it being the end of this little story...would you please review? They would be so greatly appreciated." :)**


End file.
